


The Briefing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Teammate musings during a briefing





	The Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Just another Drabble almost a Day. ;-)  


* * *

They're doing it again.

The colonel's rolled up Daniel's report and is slowly running his fingers along it. Daniel noticed and now won't look at him. Teal'c glances at me then to the colonel then back to me. I wink at Teal'c and he returns to watching Daniel's presentation.

I wonder if they have any idea how obvious they are sometimes? Yeah, so Teal'c and I know them as well as they know each other. Strike that. Almost as well. 

Janet says they'd look hot together.

She's right, but she's rarely stuck in meetings with them.

Glad Pete's off tonight.


End file.
